


Wrong Kind of Love

by KawaiiBucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Dating, Love, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBucky/pseuds/KawaiiBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean is a hitman assigned to kill Castiel. As soon as he sees him, Dean realizes that he can't follow through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Told through Dean writing a letter to himself. So it is basically first person and self depreciating at times. I am sorry if I don't capture Dean in a completely good light but I'm really trying! This was an AU plot that I found and was so excited because I would love the idea of Dean not being able to kill Castiel because of love at first sight! I hope you guys really love this as much as I do.

I hate this job. I always have. But a living is a living and in the world we live in this was the best hope that I had to stay a float. So I just waited for an assignment: name, details, and location, and then I was off. I am just so tired. So tired of being a killer. So tired of hiding everything from my brother Sam. This is my last kill though. The last one that I will ever have to do.

My phone finally rang and I opened the message:

"Castiel Novak. Age: 25 to 30. Black hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 11 inches. Location: Lawrence, Kansas."

"Finally," I muttered to myself jumping up and gathering my stuff together to head out

I remembered Lawrence. Not well. But my parents were there and I lived there until my dad kicked me out. Whatever. Not worth the pain. Who needs emotions right? I just wish my job came with pictures,sighing gently, I tossed my stuff into the car and climbed in heading off for Kansas.

"Kansas is the worst state. Boring, nothing around for miles. Though lately. I could deal with that," went through my head as I finally pulled into Lawrence.   
Finding people was never as easy as I had originally thought it was going to be. With a name like Castiel though this guy would be the easiest I have had to... ya know. Maybe writing this all down isn't a great idea but I need to.

I remember looking around the city and just feeling disgusted. It was old. I remembered to much. Find him was the only thought that rushed through my head so I could get the hell outta this shit hole of a town.

It took me all of 3 hours to find this guy... and all of 10 seconds to realize that I couldn't kill him.

He was... fuck okay have you ever looked directly at the sun? Or stared at the sky and realized that you are nothing but a speck? That was how it felt to look at him. I knew... I knew that in that moment that nothing would be the same and I would never let a single person harm this guy. Especially not me. What to do was all I could think.

I needed to warn him.... But i remembered thinking who wants him dead and how do I talk to him. That was when it hit me. Just... be blunt.  
Heading down from my hiding spot I followed him into the coffee shop that he walked into. I hate coffee shops. To much... coffee smell. But this guy was worth warning. More than anyone had ever been in my entire life.

Going inside I ordered the most normal thing on the menu and sat across the room from him watching the way he moved and laughed and his little quirks. He was beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, I walked across the room and stood near him.

"Hey... What is that you're eating?," I asked as casually as I could my heart racing.

"Oh. Um I don't really know. Something with carrots and icing," he said with a small laugh his eyes and nose wrinkling when he smiled.

I felt my heart just stop. It was amazing.

"Please... uh sit. It's not often people talk to me. I'm to ordinary I suppose," he said to me gesturing at a seat next to him.

"S-sure yeah of course. If this isn't to forward I would never call you ordinary."

He spit a bit of coffee out from laughter and his face blushed bright red when he saw me laugh too.

"I'm... My name is Cas," he said after he finished laughing and held his hand out to me.

All I could think of was "if I touch him... this is real," and that is exactly what I did. I reached out and shook his hand.

"Dean. I'm Dean. It's nice to meet you. And uh sorry. Sorry that I came over here I just.... I couldn't resist," I blurted out before slapping my hand to my forehead.

"No it's fine. I saw you when you walked in. To shy right here to come to someone like you. So I'm glad that you did. God that was forward," he replied to me with a laugh taking a bite of his food to distract himself.

I couldn't tell him... whoever is reading this. I just couldn't bring myself to do so. So my new goal was just to protect him.

"If this isn't to.... forward. Can i take you to dinner tonight?," I asked biting my lower lip.

Dinner was the only thing that I could think of that would keep him in my sights. The people who I... am working for would hunt him down if I didn't deal with him but I couldn't lie and say he was did. So my new goal was just to keep him in my sight as much as possible.

"Yes. Yes absolutely," was his response, a huge smile forming on his face.

"How about I'll pick you up in front of here around 6? I know that's 3 hours but I need to go check into a hotel for the next few days until I can find an apartment to rent."

"Oh! Here let me...," he said quickly hoping up and walking over to a board. Pulling down a few sheets of paper, he handed me a bunch of apartment listings, "These are all for rent around here. The top ones are closer to the coffee shop here, and the ones at the bottom are further away. I thought maybe having something close by would help you get used to this area. Plus... If all goes well I'm here everyday. I own this place. So.... yeah," he said blushing brightly.   
"I... Wow okay thanks. That's really nice of you. Hey I hate to end this here but... I have to go. I need to shower and look better."

"I will see you in 3 hours then," he said as I headed out the door.

Holy fucking shit I was freaking out. You're not supposed to feel things for your targets. This is bad. This is very, very bad. They might just kill me next. I remember laughing as I pulled into the best looking hotel I could find. If I'm going to take this guy out maybe the night will end well. I couldn't bring him somewhere really bad.

Checking into the hotel, I headed up to my room and spent the next few hours showering and getting ready. I don't have nice clothes. But I did my best. About 15 minutes before 6 I hopped back in my car and headed to the coffee shop. Just like me there he was. Early and looking amazing.

"Hey!," I yelled hoping out of the car smiling and walking over to him.

"Hey," he said biting his lip, "So where are we going?"

"I totally... forgot to get reservations for us," I said looking up at the sky and sighing.

"I have... an idea if you're willing to listen," he muttered to me quietly.

"Really? What is it," I looked down at him, tilting my head.

"We could go to... your... hotel and order room service and watch movies. I mean if you want."

"God. Yes."

"Okay," he said kicking the ground with his shoe.

I grabbed his hand and drug him to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and pushing him in. He laughed. I couldn't tell if he enjoyed the roughness or what but it was intriguing. All I could think of was that I was supposed to kill this man a few hours ago and now. Now I'm thinking of undressing him. I kept saying to myself stop it. But it wasn't something I could stop. I had no idea how far I was going to be caught up by this man. 


End file.
